


幕間劇

by yueky



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6785305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yueky/pseuds/yueky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>──「上述客人的引薦之下，你將和逆十字的男人獨處。」<br/>西索倒沒想過會是這樣的獨處。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 00 序

act.00

 

友克鑫市東方的小鎮拉爾斯依偎著峽谷的綠洲地而建，  
那是自古通過沙漠的必經之地，多數的居民依附著黑幫卡特拉家族的寶石礦業維生，

 

阿利斯特也不例外，  
矯捷的身手使他年紀輕輕就晉升為卡特拉的心腹。

 

監視器上的不速之客是個額頭上繞著繃帶的黑髮青年，  
他堂堂從卡特拉私人會館的大門直驅而入，直挺的西裝穿在他身上不起眼地活脫像個要去面試的大學生，卻與外表不符地憑著一把不起眼的小刀單槍匹馬猛地撂倒了七八個試圖阻攔的門房。

起落之間，  
行雲如水的動作刀刀俐落地刺在那些壯漢的要害上，瞬間鮮血如噴泉四濺在富麗堂皇的家飾古董上，

一路匯流成一條條怵目驚心的紅。

 

但這些都已經不再是阿利斯特在意的事情了，  
自從上週幫主領著他以外的近衛隊員參加友克鑫墓地大樓的拍賣會後就音訊全無，宅邸內外的各方人馬早已蓄勢待發地準備瓜分卡特拉家族的資產。

 

此時此刻，他只感謝青年為多日的恐怖平衡帶來的一團混亂，  
畢竟阿利斯特自己也是伺機而動的其中一人。

 

算準入侵者拖住警衛和保鑣的時機，  
阿利斯特飛也似地來到宅邸最深處的主臥室，

黑暗中，他掀開珍獸毛皮製成的地毯，撬起原木地板的突起，  
一排旋鈕露出，靠著窗外的照明迅速地輸入暗自默背已久的密碼，  
伴隨齒輪運作的聲音心臟跳動飛快，

 

一個精雕細琢的盒子緩緩升起，他咽下口水伸手──

 

頓時，會館的警鈴大作，華麗的水晶吊燈齊亮，

他感到一陣悶痛後發現自己正向後飛起，  
瞥見鮮紅的弧線灑上金箔製的壁紙，

在來得及反應之前一道黑影撲向阿利斯特，腹部被插上一刀，著地時承受兩人重量的背部吃痛，

好在阿利斯特及時發動「堅」避開了要害。

 

「就算知道密碼，不依照特定的方式取出就會被攻擊嗎…還真是古典……」  
冷靜的黑髮青年沉思，手上把玩著本該屬於阿利斯特的寶盒。

 

入侵者的行動比預料中快得太多，  
阿利斯特惱怒地右掌一伸，袖底十幾支鐮刀齊飛，

 

「操作…不，放出系嗎……」

 

對方邊喃喃自語轉身閃過，  
阿利斯特一個擺手，疾行中的武器突然向上拐了個直角割斷電纜。  
巨大的水晶燈砸下，差點正中下方的青年，衝擊波震得他一個踉蹌，蜷曲地滾了幾圈，西裝被尖銳的水晶一道道刮成破布，

 

房間頓時陷入一片黑暗，  
唯一的照明只有從挑高的圓拱玻璃窗灑落的月光，

阿利斯特熟練地發動「凝」掌握敵人方位，卻不見青年身上的氣。

 

趁對方還沒站穩，阿利斯特一蹬步上前，  
連續幾拳打在青年身上，都被巧妙地躲開，

冷不防地，肩上又一陣刺痛，小刀回到青年手中，頓時血流如注。  
痛楚讓他輕易被壓制在地，只得咬牙忙著調配傷處和防禦的氣量，  
下一秒，金屬的觸感隨即抵上他的脖子。

 

「硬」！  
死亡的逼近迫使他決心賭上一把，  
阿利斯特迅速解除其他部位的防禦，將全身的氣集中在掌心—--

 

這麼明顯的攻擊若被擋下，阿利斯特就完蛋了，  
然而察覺異狀的青年卻作勢退後，身上仍感受不到念的氣息。  
確信自己的判斷正確，阿利斯特用「硬」反扣住敵人的手臂，

 

「唔…！」  
接觸的瞬間，青年瞳孔放大，身體僵直，不知怎麼地突然失去了抵抗，手中的小刀滑落在地。

 

眼見機不可失，阿利斯特馬上發動能力──

 

傾刻間，一陣巨響從窗邊傳來，  
一大群紙牌唰地如候鳥歸巢般漫天飛滿整個房間，

令人發寒的詭異語調響起：

「伸縮自在的愛──♥」

 

在阿利斯特來得及反應之前劇痛已經從後背傳遍全身，  
發覺恢復意識的青年早已迅速掙脫他的箝制，

一股強大的力量纏住右腳腳踝，阿利斯特被吊起，

 

奇裝異服的紅髮怪人下顛倒，戲劇化地從天而降，

一張放大的小丑臉皮笑肉不笑地開口：

 

「真沒禮貌～那可是人家的玩具♠」  
──這是阿利斯特最後能意識到的事情。


	2. 01

_──上述客人的引薦之下，你將和逆十字的男人獨處。_

西索倒沒想過會是這樣的獨處。

 

act.01

 

沐浴在月光之下，男人的屍體插滿撲克牌，  
左腳彎曲，雙肘在背，像屠宰場裡的牲畜般被倒掛著。

 

「千鈞一髮呢，真可惜。」  
彈指一響，所有的牌一躍而起飛回西索掌中，血花四濺汩汩而流。  
小丑裝的紅髮魔術師拿起一張撲克牌，舔了舔上面殘留的血。

 

「啊啊，累死了──」  
對魔術師算計般的及時登場既不感激也不訝異，庫洛洛邊扯下額上的繃帶，鞋也沒脫便肆無忌憚地爬上卡特拉幫主華麗的大床翻滾，沾染血漬的臉頰蹭了蹭絲質的被單，對房間內的一片狼藉視若無睹。

 

幾天獨處下來，西索已經習慣了對方隨著髮型南轅北轍的氣質和突然消失的行動模式（這點倒是一如既往）。

 

西索為庫洛洛孩子氣的發言和動作忍俊不住，

心底再次深深贊同那張令人驚艷的娃娃臉對於尋找除念師的危險旅途而言確實是再合適不過的精巧裝扮。

雖然鮮嫩欲滴的成熟果實突然退化成青澀小果實令人氣餒，這樣充滿新鮮感的庫洛洛對自己仍然有絕佳的吸引力。

 

以高難度的技巧左右洗著牌，西索挨近床角揶揄道：  
「若不使用『纏』或『堅』，被這種強度的念赤裸裸地擊中那是必死無疑；要是反射性地發動，就會被酷拉皮卡的鎖鏈刺穿心臟，呵呵…真是兩難呢。」

 

「所謂最大的敵人終究是自己。」  
與死神擦肩而過的本人顯得輕鬆，庫洛洛頭也不抬地賴在床上研究剛得手的寶盒。

 

西索妖異的金色眼睛瞇起，微微拔尖了語調：  
「再這樣四處招惹念能力者的話，說不定真的會死唷～？」

 

「有你在，我怎麼會有事呢？」

 

迎上西索灼熱刺骨的視線，庫洛洛一臉的天經地義，  
漆黑的大眼波紋不掀地映著毫無保留的信任。

 

「呀──討厭♥」西索抽起一張紅心Ａ，

 

西索認識的庫洛洛是個理性冷靜、計畫縝密的保守主義者。

 

之所以反常地連日魯莽地冒險單獨血洗黑幫老巢，甚至找死般地專挑那些僱有念能力者駐守的基地，其目的除了找自己麻煩以外不作他想，

而為了避免功虧一簣隨之奔波起舞的自己也十分令人煩躁，畢竟守護什麼的從來就不在西索的生命體驗之內。

 

「明明丟下人家自己玩得這麼開心……」  
擺出委屈的樣子咕噥：「我說哪～雖然答應要找除念師，但不記得我們之間的『交易』有包含貼身保鏢這一項呀。」

 

「反正，除念前死掉的話最困擾的人是你吧？」  
「真是個小搗蛋……嗯哼哼哼啊──」  
猶如談論天氣般再理所當然不過的語氣，庫洛洛顯得事不關己，大方承認對於自己狠狠踩在魔術師痛腳上知之甚稔，惹得西索一陣躁動。

 

決定要等故障的玩具修好後，想要立刻殺死庫洛洛的慾望仍時不時糾纏著西索（誰教他是變化系的呢？）。

 

比起毫無頭緒地東行，不如現在就一償宿願？  
雖然就戰鬥的滿足度離最初的期待相去甚遠，不過光想像連他坦承出賣旅團時仍不為所動、總是掌控大局的那張臉露出驚訝，就幾乎足以令西索高潮。

 

──啊啊，他一定沒想到自己真的會現在就動手吧？  
──或者他這麼做，其實正是在引誘西索出手？

 

念頭讓西索全身輕飄飄地發出一陣呻吟，全身無法自制地發抖，  
深紅色的舌頭無意識地緩慢舔了舔上唇，一股熱流直衝下腹，西索的欲望瘋狂竄升，瞳孔收縮，呼吸急促，體內疾速奔流的念混著濃濃的殺氣四溢。

 

冷靜，冷靜──  
猛地深吸一口抑制衝動，西索一回神看見始作俑者的注意力早已回到先前的戰利品身上，  
床上的人慵懶得像隻玩著毛線球的黑貓，面對西索濃烈而露骨的殺氣，他的獵物不但不警戒，連看也不看他一眼。

 

──不───還不行──再等等──再等一下────！

 

但西索不想再忍耐了，他已經為這個男人忍耐得夠久了，真的很久很久，

 

他像野獸般一躍而起，瘋狂地撲向橫躺在床上的人，

西索的雙膝收緊在庫洛洛腰間兩旁，十指纏繞上對方白皙的脖子，拇指狠狠卡進喉結上方那塊柔軟的皮肉，西索猙獰地喘著粗氣。

 

毫無反抗，庫洛洛順從地任憑他擺佈，臉龐逐漸因缺氧而泛紅。  
西索指腹下頸動脈傳來的跳動就猶如那個人水波不興的瞳孔一樣平穩，  
一切都像是在嘲諷他，

 

不…還不是現在……！  
──啊啊啊～忍耐──忍耐───────！！！

 

畢竟，是期待多年的果實呀～特別的，特別～特別～珍藏的玩具。  
畢竟，有庫洛洛在的時候從不無聊。

 

「哈、啊、嗯～嗯啊、哈啊──真是、令人…煩惱♥」

 

西索鬆手，向後弓起身，發出不明的呻吟，金黃的眼球隨著念的流竄上翻瞇成一線，他用力環抱自己的雙臂，直到指甲緊緊嵌入肉、滲出血來，才覺得稍微平復。

 

庫洛洛反射性地咳了幾聲，順了順呼吸，失笑：

 

「又改變主意了？這是第五次？」

 

「偶爾我也討厭變化系的自己呢──♠」

 

真是⋯⋯棘手啊♥

 

 

 


End file.
